Hands
by FallenXMidnight
Summary: And she noticed that when he was hold her hand - he didn't shake once. "Tear, I won't let you get hurt. I won't let you go through this alone. ... I promise you as your lord, no....as your friend.” GuyXTear Oneshot


_This is my first Tales of the Abyss fanfic! ( I never thought I would finsih this)._

_Well to start things off this oneshot is about my two favorite characters in the game, Tear and Guy. (I love them both to death) I've always liked playing around with the idea of what could happen between the two of them, non- romantic and romantic wise. ( okay yes, as much as I adore Luke X Tear - I'll admit I kinda like Guy X Tear more). Anyway as amazing as the game is ( it knock FFX out of my 2nd fav game of all time slot .... sorry Tidus and Yuna.) I sotra wanted a few more scenes between the two ( I think there was one skit near the end) dealing with the fact that they're are both from Hod , both close to Van, and either way would have ended up knowing each other. I would have liked to see Guy's reaction when he found out that Tear was Van's little sister and maybe them talking about Hod or Tear asking Guy to tell her about it. ( since she never saw it before)_

_They're also a great reason to right Au fanfics! _

_So this story basicly branched off from those thoughts. I think these two could be very close friends or what-not ( hey who knows what happend when Luke vanished for 3 years. * sorryfangirl side took over*) Also, I hope this story came out the way I hoped it would. It's not really suppose to be romantic - but sorta on the edge between Friendship and romance. So it depends on the reader which way it goes. _

_**Disclamie**r - I do not own Tales of the Abyss - If I did, well lets just say there would be a lot of happy Guy fans XD._

_Note: This story takes place right before St. Binah sinks, when they go to Grand Chokmah ( I want to live there!) to explain to Peony want is go on._

_For soundtracks I highly suggest you listen to Wish and Saddness or Mirrors. ( the really really sad songs from the game. -(as my little sis calls them)) half way through the scene at the dock  
_

"Talking"

(_ Thinking) - exactly how it looks in the game _

* * *

_**Hands**_

_*****_

_*****_

_***  
**_

The great city floating city Grand Chokmah, capital of Malkuth , was busy and lively as usual. It amazed Tear how calm these people could be with everything that was happing with the world. The predictions of the Score – the thing that everyone relied to tell them what was going to happen – was failing, the world was falling out from under their feet, and her brother -Van was set on an insane idea of destroying everything and replacing it with copies.

Then again there were hits that even here – panic was setting in. Masses of people were gathering at the palace or at the small sanctuary near the port. Begging and demanding what the score said or what their ruler would do. In fact that was the reason Tear and the others had returned to Grand Chokmah – they wanted to discuss what Peony and his generals wanted to do. First thing, was to end this ridiculous war between Malukth and Kimlasca that Mohs had tricked them into.

_'(W__e shouldn't have any trouble there. Peony never wanted a war anyway. It's lowering the outer lands I'm worried about_.) Tear thought. ( _I hope Jade can come up with something while he's talking to them.)_

The colonel, Ion and Natalia were talking to the court, while Luke, Guy, Anise, and herself were told to go look around the city in the meantime. Jade informed them that they would meet up at the inn later. So here she was, sitting alone in the room they rented for their stay. Anise had dragged Luke ( along with Meiu) off to Lorelei knows which high end store in the city, and Guy was just out walking the streets somewhere - or at least that's what Tear thought until someone knocked on the rooms door.

"Oh." Tear gasped from being a little startled out of her thoughts. She started at the door before calling out weakly. "It's open."

The door clicked open as a blonde head poke in and looked around the room. Guy smiled when he finally spotted the young melodist sitting on the window ledge. " I thought I would find you here." he chuckled.

Tear tilted her head and looked at her teammate with a puzzled look as he opened the door all the way and walked in. " Guy? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to look around the city."

"Well I was, but with Luke, Anise and Meiu out together and the others at the palace, I thought I would hang out with you." He explained with another boyish smile. " If that's alright with you , that is."

"Oh? Thank you, but isn't there something you wanted to do? You should take advantage of this break." A fain color of pink sprung up on her cheeks. She wasn't quite use to acting so friendly with others, least of all Guy. ( _Come to think of it, he's probably the only one out the group I really haven't talked to yet_.)

Guy walked over at sat down on of the bed's closest to the window, but still kept some distance between them. Tear watched him and caught the slightest tightening of the muscles in his hand. " You're still having trouble with your phobia?"

Guy's fear of women had kinda of been a running gag on their travel, but at the same time it was a little sad. He's was such a polite, kind and charming young man, but it really backfired when a women would try to return the gesture and he would run away screaming. Tear slightly laughed when she remembered when she first introduced herself. (_But he was kinda cute when it happened.')_

"Huh?" The blonde swords men blinked at her, before rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed. " Yeah....actually that's sorta why I came here."

"Hm?" She blinked at him confused. " I'm sorry but I don't understand what you..." but she was cut off when Guy looked at her with those stunning blue eyes of his.

"Tear.... do you think you could help me?"

"Me?" Tear repeated in surprise. She even pointed to herself just to make sure they were talking about the same person.

"Yep."

The young brown haired melodist was quite for a moment and titled her hear slightly to the side. " Why don't you ask Jade? He's probably much more suited for this kind of thing than I am. "

Guy gave a nervous chuckle and starched the back of his neck again. " Yeah, about that - to be honest Jade kinda scares me. No offense to him or anything, but I think he would treat his more like some kind of experiment." He shivered from the thought of it. " Who knows what's going through that head of his."

She had to admit – he had a point. The colonel wasn't exactly the most kind hearted person anyone would meet. If he helped anyone there was usually some kind of personal gain behind it, or so sick delight in tormenting others. Tear often found most of his comments blunt, cynical and a little heartless – but then again, they were truthful.

She pushed that thought away. " What about Luke? You two are close aren't you?"

" Yeah we are, but I don't think Luke really understands what I'm really going through. He'd probably still treat it as one big joke."

_( Well, Guy's reactions are pretty funny._' )Tear inwardly laughed. " So why me?"

"I think things might work better if I actually had a girl be the one to help me. You know a " face your fear" kind of thing."

Tear nodded, understanding what he was talking about. " Then what about Natalia or Anise?" Okay, even to her own ears she was sounding a little too desperate to find a away out of this situation. But, just why was she trying to anyway? Well to be fair, she wasn't lying when she said she didn't have any clue of what to do. When it came to dealing with honest human emotions -or friendship- she was lost.

She had spent so many years trying to make herself the perfect solider – Don't show emotion. Think with your head, not your heart. Obey commands no matter what. - that she had never learned how to interact with others on a personal level. Heck, she didn't even know how to act like a girl!

Everything that was going on now had thrown her for a loop, making her step out her comfort zone. She felt exposed, self-conscious and most of all confused.

Guy must've noticed she was uncomfortable with the situation. His face softened in to that understanding smile of his – but Tear couldn't help but noticed it seemed a little forced, and that small but hopeful look in his ocean blue eyes that popped up when he found her dimmed.

"Sorry, I didn't -"

"I'll help you."

The words left her mouth before she even could think about it. Something in her gut told her she had to to this. And if there was one thing she had learned recently on this journey – it was to trust her instinct.

Apparently Guy was shocked too. He blinked at her, before giving at another boyish grin. "Thanks."

The complete honesty in his voice made her blush again and out of embarrassment she looked to the side. Wether he knew it or not, Guy Cecil was certainly a charmer.

"C-come on. We should do this somewhere else." Tear mumbled as she slid off the window sill. Maybe some fresh air would clear her head and snap her out of it.

Guy rose from the bed with a chuckle and stood to the side as he playfully swung an arm out while the other hand rested on his sword " Lead the way , Madam."

And she did, but not before giving him a good ( somewhat playful) glare and smirk.

* * *

The dock was surprisingly empty. Only a few boats were docked and about four sailors were idly standing about.

Tear turned to face Guy, her waist length hair fanned about her until it settled again. She moved her head slightly to flick the bangs out of her eye. "So, what do you want me to do?" She asked, thanking Lorelei her voice had returned to its normal cool tone.

The blond haired swords man rubbed his neck. " Honestly, I have no clue."

(.._...... You have got to be kidding me_.) Tear sighed and walked up to him. Instantly Guy went rigid and took half a step back . " Ahh!"

Tear stopped when he cried. "Oh. Sorry... I should have warned you." She quickly apologized and took a step back to give them some distance. She raised a hand to her chest and lowered her eyes. " I told you, I'm no good at this.."

Guy frowned slightly and shook his head. " N..no. It's not your fault" he explained softly. He let out a frustrated sigh and ran a gloved hand through his ill-regular spiky hair. " This is going to be harder than I thought."

"Hm?" Tear tilted her head, unable to understand what he just muttered. " Is something wrong?"

His head jolted back to her in surprise, the serious look on his face gone, " Huh? What? Oh, no I was just think to myself." He explained with a nervous smile. Tear didn't look convinced. He closed his eyes and then, out a sheer amount of effort, to the remaining step between them so that they was now half an arms length between them. "There, that wasn't that bad."

"Umm Guy.... you're shaking."

"Y...Y..yeah?" Darn, it was getting harder to force a smile, let alone fight the urge to jump back and scream. ( _NO! you can do this.. you can do this! It's Tear, just Tear. If you can fight along side her, you can definaly stand along side her! Dam it Gailardia! you. can. do. this! She's Van's sister... okay Van maybe a complete psychopath now, but she's from Hod like him. She's from Hod .. like you. She...a...a_)

Tear felt worried for Guy. He hadn't said a word and his body was shaking like mad, but he wouldn't move. The more time passed the more worried she became. (_He doesn't have to put himself through this.. why is he?!_) She had seen enough.

"Guy! Sto .."

"No."

She recoiled at the seriousness in his voice. His shoulders and fist tightened against the shaking. He was putting everything he had in overcoming this. ( _Idiot. He's going to_..) Tear stopped thinking for a moment as an idea hit her. Her face softened as she lowered her hand down to her side.

"Guy, I want you to focus on my voice. Okay?" She told him. Guy gave a short nod " ..."

Tear closed a deep breath, relaxed her shoulders, and lifted her hand back up so that her finger tips just barely touched upper center of her chest.

"_Toue Rei Zue Kuroa Ryuo Toue Zue _

_Kuroa Ryuo Zue Toue Ryuo Rei Neu Ryuo Zue _

_Va Rei Zue Toue Neu Toue Ryuo Toue Kuroa _

_Ryo Ray Kro Ryo Zway Ray Vah Zway Ray_ "

The sound of Tear's voice singing the hymns was soothing. As Guy focused on her voice he felt his body relax and the shaking stop. As the last note of the 4th hymn drifted form her voice and into the air he sighed in relief and looked at her with the most grateful expression he had ever shown anyone.

"Thank-you, Tear "

"I..it was nothing." She began fiddling with the long piece of hair that fell over her shoulder, and wouldn't meet his eyes again. "I just thought that they would help." She paused as a sad look crossed her face and she lowered her hand then looked out to the sea. " Van use to sing the hymns to me whenever I got upset when I was little."

They were both silent. Guy looked at Tear, while she started out at the ocean – but not really looking at the calm water.

( _Tear_.....) Guy thought smpathicly. ( _Van_.....)

(_Van...... brother_.) Tear fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Tear, I..." He tried to begin but was cut off when She suddenly faced him again and asked for his hand. He blinked as the adorable look on his face came back. " What?"

She gave a small smile and held out a white gloved hand. " I think it's best if we try baby steps first." She explained and then repeated. " Give me your hand."

(_ Baby steps ..)_ he repeated in his mind. " Alright." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he raised a hand reached forward. He twitched a little when he felt her softly take it.

"See, it's not so bad."

He hesitantly opened one eye and then another as he looked down at their hands. He was amazed by how tiny Tear's hand was compared to his. But then again she was tiny compared to him anyway. Her head only reached his shoulder. The while material of her glove stood out sharply from the light brown his was made of.

Tear smile at his dumbstruck expression. " And you're not even shaking."

Guy lifted his head an smile. " I guess not." He felt her hand give a light squeeze before letting it drop and walking away from him and toward the edge of the stone dock. "Tear?"

She turned to face him with her one visible eyebrow raised. "What?" she asked.

"You're from Hod too." It wasn't a question. They both knew the answer.

Tear didn't do anything expect turn away to the water again, with her hands at her side. " I was wondering when you would ask. Hod is my homeland, even if I was born Yuila City." She paused for a moment. " I'm guessing you didn't just want me to help with your phobia , did you?"

Guy watched her, but didn't move. He watched how the glow of the sunset colored her, how the sea breeze pulled at her hair and clothes. And for a moment , just a moment, saw her standing in the bright flower fields at her ancestor, Yuila's grave. Among the selenias, roses, irises, gladiouses, and lilies that made it and the rest of Hod so colorful. Dressed in a outfit wasn't as dark or solider-like as what she had on now.

"No." He admitted. " I wanted to talk to you. " He took her silence as away to tell him to go on. He walked over to stand beside her and leaned against the wooden railing, folding his arms on top of it.

"When Luke told me you were Van's sister ... I couldn't believe it. At the time I just wanted to run up and give you a hug." He laughed when he was her giving in a crazy look. " You get the idea. Still, I was beyond surprised and happy. Back when I lived on Hod and found out Van was going to have a sister, I was really happy. I could finally have a friend who was around my age, and I could be to you want Van was to me. I couldn't wait for you to be born. Van and my sister always joked, that if I could – I probably would've even married you as soon as you came."

Tear blushed bright red. (_ oh..._..)

The smile on Guy's lips faded and a sad look took it's place instead. " But when Hod fell, and then Van showed up - without you... I thought you had...died."

She turned to him, shocked. " Van, never told you?"

Guy shook his head but didn't look at her. " No. I asked about you, but he never said anything. Now that I think about it I guess I can figure out why. Where you were, Yuila City, none else was suppose to know about it. Still, you'd at least think he would mention something. To tell the truth, I think I always knew you were alive. It sounds silly, but whenever I started thinking of my past and let myself think of what would my life be if none of this had happened – I would think of you once in a while. What you would look like, how you would act, if you would be like Van."

"Are you .. disappointed?" Tear asked hesitantly. She wondered if what she was really like ended up being something that made him sad.

"No, you're much better than any dream I could've come up with. Yet at the same time, you're a little like what I thought you would be."

She sighed and smiled "I'm glad then." They fell quite again, just listening to the water lap against the hulls of the ship, the waterfalls pouring and the people talking on the main road behind them. They just stood there looking at the ocean and wondered everything that was to happen to this world that was falling apart under their feet.

So many what ifs, what coulds, what wills. The past seemed so blurred and the future even less clear.

"I don't know what to do."

Guy lifted his head of his arms and looked at Tear. "What do you.." He stopped when he was a single tear slip down her cheek. Her teal eyes shimmered with the ones she was able to hold back, but she kept starring out at the sea. She clenched her hands into fists by her side.

" I don't know what I should do. I know I should stop this, stop him... Van...but how can I? He's my brother. So many people trusted him. He was Luke's teacher, your friend and so much more. How can he just use people like this?

Not only has he used Luke and Asch, but also the other God Generals. They're all just puppets to him. I know he's furious about Hod and the score, but that still gives him no reason. I know I should fight him, that eventually I will – otherwise this madness with never end. But don't think in my heart I will ever be able to. I keep thinking about the kind, caring older brother I knew. I wanted nothing more than to stand by his side, for him to be proud of me. That's why I joined the Order. I wanted to be like him. He taught me everything I know. I don't think..."

She stopped and bowed her head, using her hair to hide her shame as she brushed away stray tears that fell . She didn't want anyone to see her like this. To see her this weak.

(_ I'm a soldier. Soldiers don't cry._)

" W..we should be going back. The others should be there by now." Tear turned to head back to the ramp that connected the dock to the rest of the city, but was stopped when Guy grabbed her hand. Out of surprise she snapped her head up and back to look at him, to tell him to let go, but her eyes went wide when she saw his completely serious face. He held her eyes so steadily, her mind froze. His mouth was drawn in a tight frown and his eyebrows were drawn together slightly. She had only seen his like this once before, and that was when he was talking to Luke when they met him right outside the Yulia Road.

"Tear, I won't let you get hurt. I won't let you go through this alone. I'm Van's and your lord, it's my job to look out for both of you." he said. " I know Luke promised to protect you, but I will too. I promise you as your lord, no....as your friend."

Something inside Tear welled up when he said that. " You're not as alone as you think you are." He squeezed her hand firmly. " Whatever happens after this, wether the score predicts it or not, I will always be there for you. I couldn't do it before , but I will do it now."

Tear turned to face him and gave a lopsided smile. She brought her other hand up and placed it over his.

"Guy .... thank you."

Then she noticed that while he was holding her hand - he didn't shake once.

* * *

REVIEW!!!


End file.
